Contato Direto
by NightBlak
Summary: Hinata só descobre como se sente em relação a Sasuke quando os dois entram em Contato Direto.


**Tradução Autorizada.**

 **Autora: Hinata HyuUchiha**

 **Nome Original: Intrusion.**

* * *

 **Conteúdo para Maiores de 18 anos. Cada um sabe o que lê. Não Gosta. Não Veja.**

* * *

Ela estava completamente em choque. Totalmente. Os _olhos negros_ se encontravam perto demais dela e pareciam querer chegar cada vez mais próximo.

Queria correr, mas era a anfitriã. Não podia deixar seu convidado sozinho daquele jeito. Mas agora não sabia como se livrar _dele_.

 _Ele_ estava perto, tão perto que era possível sentir o calor de sua pele irradiando. Nunca devia ter deixado-o entrar.

Começou com gestos simples, uma ajuda quando caiu no chão, uma proteção extra em missões. E quando menos esperou, os dois já se encontravam _na porta de sua casa_ conversando sobre coisas aparentemente banais.

 _Se_ não tivesse dado brecha nos diálogos.

Agora odiava a si mesma. Odiava-se por não ser capaz de falar que _não desejava_ aquilo.

Por que seus lábios estavam espremidos um no outro com medo de que acabasse expressando algo impróprio enquanto _ele_ a tocava.

Sim, ele estava _tocando-a_ em uma parte muito suave e sensível.

Uma parte que ela prometeu _mostrar apenas_ a pessoa que mais amava.

Essa parte _era mantida_ para Naruto Uzumaki.

Mas _ele_ simplesmente estava tocando o local privado sem demonstrar remorso algum.

Ela corou quando _sentiu os dedos_ tentando se aprofundar mais e os olhos dele cravaram-se em seu rosto, como que esperando uma resposta.

Ela estava _nua e se sentindo extremamente vulnerável_. Exposta como um livro aberto. Literalmente. Ele podia ver cada parte dela.

 _Queria afastá-lo_ , mas seu corpo não obedecia sua mente.

\- Hinata… - o ouviu sussurrar.

 _Existia preocupação_ em sua voz, coisa que ela teria notado se não tivesse confusa demais.

\- Pare… - tentou falar, sentindo-o em seu clitóris.

\- Com o que?

Ela percebeu a própria vagina _se lubrificando_ e tentou recuperar o autocontrole.

\- Com isso… - gemeu sentindo o rosto se avermelhar.

\- Você deve saber melhor do que ninguém que eu não posso simplesmente parar. Você sabe… - murmurou. - Uma vez que os sentimentos assumem o controle, não se pode parar o que se está fazendo.

Como ele estava certo!

Era assim que acontecia com seus sentimentos em relação a Naruto.

Ela estava pronta para matar e ser morta quando se tratava do loiro.

Era justificável. Mas ela também não cederia.

Seu corpo pertencia a uma pessoa só. Apenas.

Mas sua confissão não havia sido respondida. Será que o Uzumaki sequer lembrava-se disto?

\- Qual é a sua resposta? - o ouviu perguntar.

Fechou os olhos, esperando que fosse um pesadelo - ou um sonho.

Mas o calor e o prazer eram duas coisas tão reais que tornavam tudo mais difícil.

Apertou as mãos em punho quando sentiu a umidade aumentar e um desejo estranho consumi-la.

Não entendia por que se sentia _tão quente_. Por que era _tão bom_ …

Abriu os olhos quando um arrepio se apoderou de seu corpo e viu as duas esferas negras encarando-a pacientemente.

Por que ela sentia isso com _ele_? Por que Naruto não fazia questão disso?

 _Ele_ teria mesmo coragem de penetrá-la?

\- Sasuke… - sussurrou quando sua mente começou a ceder.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu o Chacka dele se aproximando da área restrita. Prendeu a respiração quando o pênis abriu os pequenos lábios.

Ele não iria. _Iria_?

Sim. E ele foi de uma vez só. Invadindo-a de primeira e sem hesitar, rompendo o hímen e alargando seu canal vaginal, fazendo-a arquear as costas e soltar uma respiração ofegante.

Segurou as lágrimas enquanto sentia sangue em sua boca devia a força que mordeu a língua para não gritar devido as pontadas afiadas de dor em seu interior.

Sentia-se desconfortável, mas estava claro pelo rosto do Uchiha que ele não pretendia machucá-la. Não de propósito.

O incômodo foi gradualmente parando depois de alguns minutos.

\- Qual é a resposta? - Sasuke voltou a repetir perto de seu ouvido.

Não sabia. Era estranho, mas era aceitável.

E as bochechas dele também estavam coradas.

Não podia negar, gostava de notar como era visível aos olhos do moreno.

Ele não queria ser precipitado. Assim, lentamente, com gentileza, moveu seu membro bem em seu íntimo.

\- Sim. - respondeu em voz baixa.

\- Dói ainda?

Ela abriu um sorriso tentando convencê-lo de que estava bem agora.

\- Não mais.

Realmente.

O amor fazia você se sentir anestesiado, certo?

Percebeu os braços musculosos enrolando-se em sua cintura enquanto ele a beijava.

Sim, Sasuke invadiu seu local particular naquela noite.

Mas ela o entendia agora, depois de fazer _contato direto_ com seu coração. O compreendia igual sabia que ele a compreendia.


End file.
